Inevitable Sentimiento
by jagerin-chan
Summary: -ja ja – rio el pitcher de forma irónica - jajaja JAJAJA – su cuerpo empezó a temblar- me gusta – susurro tristemente tratando de tapar su cara con sus manos y el guante y es que dejo de negarlo todo... (miyusawa) es mi primer finc :C sean amables (EDITADO) solo cambie pequeñas cosas C:


Inevitable Sentimiento (Primera Parte)

Todos estaban callados e inquietos a la hora de la cena después de las practicas, y es que nadie entendía por qué el más ruidoso de sus compañeros se encontraba comiendo en silencio, y es que la escena de por si era inverosímil, algunos no sabrían definir la clase de pensamientos o sentimientos que estaban teniendo en ese momento, porque ahí, al frente de sus ojos y el objetivo de todas esas emociones, dígase Eijun Sawamura, _no estaba gritando o haciendo escándalo, _y lo más absurdo de todoera su rostro, aquel que siempre tenía pintada una sonrisa entusiasta que llegaba a deslumbrar a más de uno, _no estaba, _sus ojos siempre brillantes estaban confusos y tristes, algo extraño de su parte, como si fuera un mutuo acuerdo prefirieron dejarlo pasar por que conociendo al ruidoso de Sawamura se le pasaría rápido, pensando que esto tenía que ver con el entrenamiento y que no resulto como el esperaba, así cada uno al terminar de comer se levanta y se dirige a sus habitaciones correspondientes, en el caso de los regulares a la habitación de Miyuki quien no le ha quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento.

Si creyeron que la actitud del Pitcher cambiaria al día siguiente, no saben el error que cometieron al pensar eso.

No entendía que le estaba pasando, sentía que su pecho se oprimía y en ocasiones le faltaba hasta el oxígeno cada vez que observaba a _esa _persona.

Desde hace tiempo ha notado que no deja de mirarlo y estar pendiente de sus acciones, al principio pensó a que se debía a que quería que el cátcher atrapara para él y dejara de lado a Furuya, eso le molestaba porque siempre que él le pedía que entrenara con él, el estúpido cátcher se negaba o decía que estaba ocupado, _es molesto, estúpido, estúpido Miyuki,_ pensaba mientras se encontraba en el bullpen con Chris-sempai, no es que despreciara la ayuda de su sempai, solo que él también tenía derecho a entrenar con Miyuki _¿verdad?_

Ha pensado tanto en el porqué de sus acciones que no noto como los demás lo observaban y se retira a su habitación.

-No entiendo, realmente no entiendo lo que me pasa- Susurro bajo Sawamura antes de dormir, sin darse cuenta que Kuramochii lo había escuchado, dejándolo desconcertado.

El capitán y los demás ya no sabían que hacer o pensar, 2 meses, 2 meses los cuales Sawamura ha seguido con esa actitud, no es que en los entrenamientos haya empeorado, al contrario ha mejorado, sin embargo, es como si lo hiciera robóticamente, el capitán Tetsu, Chris-sempai , he inclusive el entrenador han notado más pensativo a Sawamura, tanto que le ha llegado a preocupar, Haruichi, Tanba y Ryosuke cada uno a su manera a tratado de averiguar qué es lo que le sucede al pequeño Sawamura, Kuramochii ni con sus llaves ha logrado sacarle información ni siquiera los típicos gritos de "lo siento sempai" en vez de eso obtiene un "sempai, me lastima, suélteme por favor".

Furuya quien siempre lo ignora ha mostrado ponerle atención e incluso lo ha hasta retado en varias formas, al menos consiguiendo que este reaccione de manera competitiva, sin embargo sienten que no es el mismo.

Miyuki ha tratado de acercarse y Sawamura lo esquiva de manera impresionante, al primero no le gusta este Sawamura, no, no este que no sonríe estúpidamente, no este que ignora y pasa de todos, _no este que pasaba de él y ni por asomo le dirige la palabra a no ser que sea necesario._

Miyuki en estos dos meses se da cuenta de algo, algo que hubiera preferido no saber y haber vivido en la ignorancia, y es que _ extraña a Sawamura, extraña no poder molestarlo y verlo sonrojar por cualquiera de sus burlas, extraña el no poder estar cerca de él._

Y se molesta dándose cuenta de que esto ya es suficiente, que no pueden seguir así.

Desde que Sawamura cambio, todos los entrenamientos se tornaron aburridos, ya que no tenían al Pitcher gritando ni diciendo bobadas, él era quien siempre alegraba al equipo y daba todo de sí en cada entrenamiento, sin embargo, todo eso quedo atrás.

Nadie había notado cuan influenciable es Sawamura para el equipo, no hasta que tuvieron que llegar al punto que extrañaban sus gritos, y su forma escandalosa de ser, el capitán notando esto último, decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

En la hora de receso todos se reúnen en la terraza del instituto, exceptuando a Sawamura.

-Creo que deben de saber por qué todos estamos reunidos aquí – Se escuchó la vos del capitán, y todos dieron un asentimiento.

-De alguna u otra forma debemos averiguar qué es lo que le sucede a Sawamura, esto aunque no quiera admitirlo está perjudicando al equipo, y si tenemos que utilizar la fuerza...Que así sea- Hablo de nuevo el capitán seriamente.

Después de aquello trataron de llegar a una forma de hacer que Sawamura hablara, Chris no estaba muy de acuerdo al plan, pero debía admitir que estaba preocupado, _"¿Que has hecho con nosotros Sawamura?" _fue su pensamiento.

Y en ese momento es cuando se dan cuenta que la hora de receso acabo y todos se levantan para ir a sus respectivas aulas.

Mientras todos van saliendo Kuramochii se da cuenta de que Miyuki no hablo en ningún momento.

-Miyuki- pronuncia haciendo que este de volteé para verlo y habla nuevamente.

-¿Sabes lo que le puede ocurrir a Sawamura? – pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, porque él intuye que de alguna manera Miyuki tiene que ver con el cambio de Sawamura.

-...- Miyuki no responde inmediatamente- si lo supiera, ¿crees que ya no habría hecho algo? El no confía en mí y por lo que veo… no confía en nadie – Dijo mientras una sonrisa triste aparece en su cara, Kuramochii se sorprende, porque jamás desde que lleva conociendo a Miyuki lo había visto así, pero un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, y sin evitarlo sintió tristeza e ira, porque se dio cuenta lo que piensa Miyuki y es que _Sawamura no piensa en ellos como amigos, si ni siquiera es capaz de contarles lo que le está pasando._

Los dos salieron en silencio.

_Desesperación._

Eso es lo que sentia, pensaba que si dejaba las cosas pasar todo se arreglaría y entendería que es lo que estaba sucediendo con él, sin embargo, se encontró a si mismo pensando más en él, queriendo más de él, y se asustó, es por eso que lo evitaba, y no solo a él, sino a todos sus sempais y amigos, quería contarle a alguien de lo que sucedía a ver si le podían dar una respuesta, pero tenía tanto miedo, miedo a la respuesta, miedo a perderse así mismo si entendía que le sucedía, porque a pesar de no entender lo que estaba sintiendo, sabia, mejor dicho, aseguraba que era algo malo.

Entonces lo decidió, no podía seguir así, no con esa incertidumbre que lo estaba matando, a pesar de su miedo, quiere enfrentarlo, porque no puede luchar contra algo que desconoce, y con ese pensamiento al notar que se terminaron las clases se levanta rápidamente asustando a todos los de su clases al ver cómo sale corriendo, después de todo, desde hace tiempo que no veían a un Sawamura de esa manera y con ojos decididos.

Todos estaban entrenando según lo indicado por el entrenador, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-BOSS- Fue el grito que lanzo Sawamura.

-¿Q-que sucede Sawamura?- Pregunto un poco choqueado ya que desde hace tiempo que no lo llamaba así y que no lo escuchaba gritar.

-Quiero lanzar, necesito lanzar, quisiera pedirle si puede decirle a alguien que atrape para mí- No quería pedírselo personalmente a ninguno de los cátcher ya que a pesar de ser distraído también noto que se había distanciado de sus amigos y estos estaban enojado con él, pensaba erróneamente

Kataoka se quedó mirándolo varios segundos, no entendía el cambio del chico, si hasta ayer no había dicho nada, pero supuso que encontró la respuesta a su problema o al menos algo debe de haber pasado para que volviera hacer el mismo de antes.

-Miyuki- llamo el entrenador

_Oh no, el no por favor, quien sea ¡menos el!_

-Diga entrenador- respondió Miyuki, pero en vez de mirar al entrenador, miró fijamente a Sawamura.

-Ayuda a Sawamura en su entrenamiento – Dijo el entrenador, hasta que se percató de algo, vio como Sawamura de puso rígido. _O así que el problema de Sawamura tiene que ver con Miyuki, bueno mejor que practiquen juntos, talvez así todo se arregla._

-De acuerdo… vamos tenemos _mucho_ que practicar- Miyuki pudo notar como Sawamura estaba tenso y eso le dio una idea de que el chico no lo quería cerca, tal pensamiento le molesto.

Así estuvieron practicando toda la tarde mientras Miyuki miraba a Sawamura y le daba órdenes de cómo debería de tirar el Pitcher, este último, en cambio, estaba intranquilo ya que el tener cerca al cátcher lo ponía nervioso y sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

En ese momento recordó la llamada que realizo en la tarde.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Sawamura al término de clases, salió disparado sin notar la mirada de todos, ya que hace bastante que no veían a un sawamura apurado y decidido.**_

_**Al encontrarse solo, decidió hacer una llamada a la única persona a la que le podría preguntar algo como aquello.**_

_**-¿Hola? ¿Ei-chan? ¿Sucedió algo? – se escucha la vos de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.**_

_**\- Wakana, sé que es sorpresivo, pero necesito preguntarte algo – Murmuro lo suficientemente para que la chica lo oyera.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede? – contesto intranquila, porque a pesar de no verlo, pudo distinguir que su amigo no se encontraba bien.**_

_**No sabía cómo preguntar aquello, no tenía idea de cómo podía decirle lo que le pasaba, pero al recordar que no tenía a quien más preguntar, lo dijo.**_

_**-Wakana, estoy confundido, no sé lo que me pasa, cada vez que veo a una persona, me duele el pecho, y estoy nervioso, lo evito porque siento que me ahogo cuando estoy con esa persona… que es Wakana ¿estoy enfermo? – pregunto angustiado a su amiga de la infancia.**_

_**\- Ei-chan…-susurro, estaba sorprendida de lo que le dijo su amigo, ya que jamás pensó que él, precisamente el sintiera **_eso_** y sonrió con ternura, a veces su amigo sí que rayaba de inocente.**_

_**-Ei-chan – hablo nuevamente – no estas enfermo, has pensado que lo que sientes hacia esa persona ¿es amor?, cuando ves a esa persona tu corazón late rápido simplemente por el hecho verla, y si no puedes con esos sentimientos es mejor que se lo digas, puede que de esa manera sientas que has liberado todo – le dijo dulcemente **_

_**-¿amor? ¿Yo?, pero ¡es imposible menos de él wakana!**_ _**– le dijo angustiado, no entendía, de veras que no lo comprendía, era imposible lo que decía su amiga.**_

_**-Ei-chan solo piénsalo ¿Si?**_ _**–decidió ignorar el hecho de que era un **_**él**_** y no un **_**ella**_** \- puede que sea difícil, pero no niegues algo que sientes… tengo que colgar, pero si tienes problemas vuelve a llamarme- Se despidió su amiga **_

_**Al cortar la llamada sintió que estaba hundiéndose en un agujero.**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¡Sawamura! Deja de desconcentrarte y emp- Miyuki se cayó y abrió los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que veía…-¿Sawamura?!Hey! Sawamura ¡¿Estas bien? – grito sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de todos, sorprendiéndose en el proceso de ver a un Sawamura de esa manera.

-ja ja – rio el pitcher de forma irónica - jajaja JAJAJA – su cuerpo empezó a temblar –" me gusta" – susurro tristemente tratando de tapar su cara con sus manos y el guante, es en ese momento que dejo de negarlo todo, se cansó de luchar contra esos sentimientos, aguanto tanto que llego un momento en que todo de desbordo – ¡Maldición! ¡Me gusta! – dijo entre sollozos lastimeros, sin embargo una sola persona alcanzo a escucharlo mientras se acercó corriendo hacia él.

-¡Sawamura! – llamo Kuramochii preocupado, ya que el escucho lo que el pitcher dijo, sin embargo, guardo silencio, eso lo hablarían después.

A pesar de que ese mismo día obligarían al pitcher a hablar, pensó que ya no era necesario, no después de lo que escucho, y entendió por qué su kohai no quería hablar, después de todo de la persona que se enamoró no era cualquiera, no, pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, y sintió tanta tristeza por verlo así. _¡Maldito mocoso, no tenías que haberte guardado todo, no te íbamos a criticar ni nada! _Pensó medio enojado y preocupado.

No solamente el quedo preocupado, todos los del equipo miraba incrédulo en el momento en el que el pitcher rompió en un llanto silencioso, Kuramochii que estaba más cerca le dio una mirada al entrenador y este al entender el mensaje le dio permiso para que se retiraran, estaba preocupado, pero él no podía hacer nada, rogaba que el pequeño pueda levantarse de lo que le aquejaba y lo hacía sufrir.

Cuando Kuramochii puso sus brazos alrededor de Eijun pudo apreciar el rostro sonrojado de él.

Se sentía mareado, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, desde hace tiempo que no duerme bien, cuando noto los brazos de su Sempai y al verlo, todo se volvió borroso, escuchaba como gritaban su nombre sin embargo no pudo responder, estaba tan cansado.

Kuramochii se tensó -¡Sawamura! –Grito al sentir como su kohai se desmallaba en sus brazos y pudo notar como este respiraba con dificultad y su temperatura estaba muy alta - ¡Sawamura! ¡Maldición! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – grito desesperado.

Solo eso basto para que Miyuki quien había observado todo fuera directo donde Kuramochii y le arrebatara de los brazos al pequeño y salir corriendo a la enfermería, seguidos de todos.

_-maldición Sawamura, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a esto? – _pensó preocupado Miyuki, y fue ahí cuando el cátcher se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar lejos de ese revoltoso y tonto pitcher nunca más.

_Al fin pudo comprender que estaba enamora de Eijun Sawamura._

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
